A bracket photography function, such as AE bracketing or AF bracketing, is known in which a plurality of images are acquired with one photographing instruction while changing a photographing condition (for example, refer to PTL 1).
A bracket photography function allows a plurality of images to be acquired while changing any one photographing condition such as exposure or focal length in a state where the other photographing conditions are fixed, and therefore a more desirable image acquired using a more appropriate exposure or focal length can be included in a group of acquired photographs.